Online Love
by Yunie Versus
Summary: Bells meets a guy online. But little does she know that the guy playing Vampire Hunter with her is actually a vampire himself.
1. Start

**Author's Note: **WELL this will be the first thing I've written in the longest time. I apologize for any mistakes I make. I'm writing this at 2am in the morning for some reason. This story is kind of how I'd imagine if Bella and Edward met on the Internet and not in real life ...and well the interesting things that would happen. Course they'll meet soon. Hope you enjoy the story. Comments are welcome and appreciated.

**Bella's POV**

I have no idea what I was scared of. I had done this many times before. But it seemed different this time. It's fangs larger, its spine chilling screech louder, and the way it came at me seemed to be faster as well.

It must have been my nerves. I had never done this without a large group with me. It was only me and the player I had only just met recently. I had no idea whether we would succeed or not.

Cullen. That was this player's name. He seemed alright to me. Perhaps it was a she. I wasn't sure yet. You can never be too sure playing these games. We were battling the vampire archduke. An easy battle if properly executed.

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie yell. Of course he had to call for me when I just got to the boss.

"Just a moment dad, I'll be right down." I yelled back.

"You got five minutes Bells. You've been playing that game all day."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

Charlie. You'd think he'd understand my passion for playing video games, considering he's a guy. But alas he was more interested in "actual" games like football. What's so hard about running across a field and catching a ball anyways?

I stabbed the stake through the vampire's heart and he was dead.

"WHOOOOOOO!" I typed, "Good job Cullen. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank you. I had fun. I have to run now though, so I'll see you later. Bye Bells." He responded.

Bells was my online name on Vampire Hunter. Lately I had been staying up playing all night to level up. I was almost first in my class. And getting first class meant getting special items.

I had met Cullen through my friend Dani, in real life who played. Dani had ran through dungeons with Cullen a few times and I met him when I was meeting up with Dani. Since then I've talked to him occasionally here and there. He (or possibly she) still refuses to tell me whether he really is a girl or guy. I found it pretty funny that he would need to hide it.

Playing with Cullen was pretty fun. He didn't rage when I made mistakes, or forgot to bring certain items. As well he made pretty funny jokes as well.

I looked at the time. 6:15pm. I had tons of homework to do and studying for tomorrow. Vampire hunting would have to wait till tomorrow. Hopefully Cullen would be around as well.

**Edward's POV**

Vampire Hunter. I laughed. Humans are ridiculous when it comes to thinking how vampires really are. This game wasn't even close. In fact it was pretty far off. I had no idea was Emmett was so immersed in it. Due to his constant nagging at me to join him I finally decided to give it a try.

"Edward, what level are you?" Emmett asked.

"Still 16." I replied.

"Wow, Edward. I'm already 27. Hurry up I want to play with you."

I shot him a glare. I had only been playing for a few days, unlike Emmett who had started a couple weeks ago.

"_Chill Edward. I get it. I'll stop bugging you. "_

I returned to playing with "Bells". I had just met her. Or at least I hoped it was a she. Emmett had told me about all the traps or G.I.R.L.'s (Guys in real life). I sincerely hoped this wasn't the case with Bells.

Alice came by and giggled. "_Her again Edward?_ "

I nodded.

"_I wouldn't recommend spending too much time playing with her. Though I know you won't be able to help it. I can't wait."_

"What did you see Alice?" I asked puzzled.

"_You'll find out soon enough" _Alice ran away before I could say anything.

I had finished the dungeon with Bells. I felt thirsty so I decided to stop for the time being. "Thank you. I had fun. I have to run now though, so I'll see you later. Bye Bells." I typed. I wonder what Alice had meant though. Knowing Alice I'd find out soon enough, whether I'd like to or not.

**End note: Hopefully I'll remember to update soon. Unlike the last time ...**


	2. Tutorial

**Author's Note:** I remembered! I'm amazed. Hopefully my imagination won't let me down, that and my writing skills. Suggestions and tips are welcome. I love Michael Buble by the way, listened to him while writing this.

**Bella's POV**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Just another rainy day in Forks, Washington. I had decided to move here earlier than expected. My mom Renee wanted to travel with Phil, her new husband. I didn't want to be in the way so I moved in with Charlie, my dad. So far it's been alright, besides Charlie's apparent disapproval of my time playing video games. Not like they affected my grades or anything.

I hadn't started school yet due to the cold I got, and Charlie wanting me to rest. Sick on the first day of school is always a good idea. I had spent the last week just playing games and resting up. However today I would be starting school, new people, new teachers, and of course lots of fun. Yeah, right.

"Bells you up yet?" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm up!" I replied.

"Breakfast is going to get cold if you don't get down here soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a moment."

I ran down the stairs almost tripping on my down. This was the case most of time though. Charlie was afraid he would come home one day and I would be knocked out with a broken leg or something.

I poked at my eggs while looking out the window. It always rained here. I'm not quite sure there's ever a day when there isn't a cloud in sight.

"Bella, would you like me to come with you to school? Might be scary." Charlie asked.

"Uhhh...that's fine Charlie. I'll be alright." My dad driving me to school, that's definitely what I want.

Charlie stared at me. "Okay, take care then. I'll be home at six alright?" I nodded.

After making an attempt to eat breakfast I packed up my things and made my way out to my baby. Yes, my baby. The red 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. Sure it wasn't the best looking car ever made, but it got me around.

I drove to school and parked in the school's parking lot. Most of the cars there weren't any better than mine. Well besides the shiny silver Volvo someone owned. How they could afford it, I had no idea.

I made my way to the office. The lady at the front desk looked like she had too much coffee this morning. That or she was ridiculously happy for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I was told to come here to get my schedule."

"OH YES, Bella Swan. I got everything here for you, your schedule, school fees, books, and a map around the school. If you need anything you can ask me. My name is Annie Carlson. My favourite colour is blue. And I like long walks on the beach." I stood there awkwardly as she said all that.

"Ummm...okay thanks." I said as she handed me everything.

"HAVE A GREAT DAY BELLA" She said enthusiastically as I walked out the door.

I looked at the schedule in my hand.

**First Period ** English

**Second Period** Government

**Third Period **Trigonometry

**Fourth Period** Spanish

LUNCH

**Fifth Period **Biology

**Sixth Period** Gym

Gym. I looked forward to that. At least if I got smacked in the face with a ball I wouldn't have to walk around with a bruise on my face all day.

_(Lunch time, who wants to hear about boring classes anyways)_

I walked into the cafeteria with the lunch Charlie packed me and looked for anyone I knew from the classes I had this morning. I looked around and saw Jessica. Jessica was in my Trig class from what I could remember.

"Hey Jessica. Mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Oh hey, Bella. No problem." She replied.

I took the seat next to her, and started eating my sandwich. Some other people were there at the table with Jessica as well. I just didn't know their names very well yet to start a conversation.

Scanning the lunchroom I noticed a group of people who looked quite attractive who had just walked in. It was kind of strange though. They had this aura around them that made them different from everyone. I nudged Jessica.

"Hey Jess, who are they?" I pointed to attractive group of people who had just taken their seats at a table across from us.

"Oh those are the Cullens. All the guys are taken though, except Edward. But he doesn't like girls." Jessica sniffed, "Emmett is the muscle guy, and Jasper is the one with blonde hair sitting next to Alice who's the one who's short with pixie hair. Rosalie is the beautiful blonde, and well Edward is the one with the messy bronze shaded hair. Gorgeous isn't he? Well they all are, but still."

"Oh I see. Who are the other two guys taken by? I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie."

"Aren't they related?" I asked surprised.

"Well you see, they actually aren't related. Dr. Cullen adopted them, though Rosalie and Jasper are related. Rosalie is dating Emmett, and Jasper with Alice. Edward is the only single one, but he hasn't shown interesting in anyone."

"Ah, interesting"

I stared at Edward. He was impossibly gorgeous. It was as if there were no flaws in his appearance at all. Everything was just...perfect.

"Earth to Bella."

I snapped out of my trance. "We're going to be late for class." Jessica nudged me.

"Woops. Thanks Jess." I ran to my next class.

I hoped Edward would be there ...

**End note: **That's all for now. Hope you liked it. Review ~!


End file.
